Añorar
by faby-nan
Summary: "No tiene ganas de discutir, ni con el franchute, ni con nadie. Lo único que quiere es que esos cinco días pasen lo más rápido posible. Cada hora se le hace eterna, abrumadora." Para el reto literario "Un regalo para navidad" Dedicado a: Junjou-Panic


**Disclaimer:** Ni Hetalia ni la canción ("Sí pero no") en que me base para escribir este fic me pertenecen, son de Hidekaz Himaruya y de Leonel García (?) respectivamente.

**Advertencia:** Posible OoC, uso de nombres humanos, ligero angst (?).

**Fic para:** el reto literario "Un regalo para Navidad" organizado por mí x3

**Dedicado a:** ¡la súper awesome _Junjou-Panic_! Espero que te guste, porque es el primer Asakiku que escribo y eh…esta pareja no me sale, en fin, espero que hayas pasado una navidad tan awesome como tú y eso, gracias por todo (jamás terminaré de agradecerte por el fic de cumple, por ser de las únicas personas que me hacen caso por face y por todas las levantadas de ánimo que me has dado). Eh, ando cursi, así que mejor dejo de divagar. Quería escribirle algo bonito y decente como dedicatoria a una de mis autoras favoritas pero como soy sumamente fail, sólo diré: ¡Gracias Lucy y feliz navidad! Mi te quiere y te secuestrará algún día ;9

¡Feliz navidad gente!–abochornada por la dedicatoria–¡Disfruten!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Añorar<strong>_

¿Por qué está tan desesperado?

Kiku no le abandonó sólo está de viaje, pero siente que lo hizo a un lado. Joder, hasta parece que está celoso del trabajo del japonés.

—Ya volverá, ya volverá—se repite, esperando ansioso a que atraviese el umbral de la puerta—. Son sólo cinco días—dice fuerte y claro frente al espejo mientras sonríe—expresión nada común en él—, sonrisa que se desvanece al instante—. Son sólo cinco días, es una nada—susurra tratando de convencerse de que es poco tiempo.

Ha estado solo más tiempo. Toda su vida para ser exactos. Ha estado tan solo que no quiere caer en eso nuevamente. No quiere estar sin Kiku.

Todo en casa está normal, no falta ni sobra nada. No hay nada nuevo. Y entonces ¿por qué se siente un extraño en su propio hogar?

¿Dónde está ese silencio cómodo que los envuelve a él y al oriental? ¿Dónde fue aquella tranquilidad tan relajante?

No los encuentra, aquel lugar es tan gigantesco y aterrador, nada ahí le resulta familiar. Todo está lleno de recuerdos dolorosos y cosas rotas. Qué silencio tan cansino. Qué tranquilidad tan fastidiosa.

Ni el té le sabe bien. Y el clima de Inglaterra no le ayuda: siniestro y deprimente. Afuera llueve sin parar. Ni siquiera leer lo tranquiliza. Nada. Nada desvanece aquella ansiedad que siente.

Qué desasosiego.

No es la primera vez que el joven tiene que viajar pero Arthur normalmente está demasiado ocupado como para extrañarlo tanto.

Cómo desearía estar así de atareado para no extrañarle.

Necesita verlo, escuchar su voz. Contempla la foto que hay en la mesita de noche, aquella cercana a su sillón favorito—mismo que en este momento le parece tan incómodo—, Kiku luce tan distinto ahora, tan único, tan hermoso.

Un sonido extraño llena el ambiente haciéndolo sobresaltarse por un momento, pero luego (¡Oh, luego!) lo llena de ilusión. ¡Bendito sonido!

Coge el teléfono ansioso, anhelando escuchar la voz de su japonés pero en su lugar sólo escucha la voz de su vecino—e idiota—más cercano. No tiene ganas de discutir, ni con el franchute, ni con nadie. Lo único que quiere es que esos cinco días pasen lo más rápido posible. Cada hora se le hace eterna, abrumadora.

¡Qué soledad tan asfixiante!

Todo es igual—o al menos aparentemente—a cuando está con el menor, igual a excepción de las sensaciones. Necesita verlo, llamarlo, es capaz de tomar un vuelo rumbo a Tokio en este momento.

¡Joder! Necesita ser racional. Esas son reacciones típicas de Alfred—el mocoso emancipado—y de Antonio—son las reacciones típicas de un idiota—no de él.

¡Se está volviendo loco!

Pero ¿y si le manda un mensaje de texto?

Arthur comienza a tapear tan rápido como puede, a pesar de que las malditas (y pequeñas) teclas del móvil parecen conspirar en su contra. Tras unos minutos, contempla el resultado varias veces, decidiendo eliminarlo y comenzar de nuevo. Aquello sonaba patético y desesperado. Él no quiere sonar patético ni —_tan_—desesperado.

Después de alrededor de quince intentos finalmente envía un mensaje que reza simplemente: «Te extraño, amor.»

Tiene la intención de detenerlo, debido a que no sabe cuánto tiempo hace desde que el menor se marchó. Quizá son sólo un par de horas o algunos días, pero el inglés teme averiguarlo.

Lleva días o quizá horas, conformándose con el té y scones que preparó el día en que su novio se marchó. Días y horas que le parecen meses, largos y crudos meses. Le ha mandado un total de tres mensajes a pesar de haberle escrito alrededor de treinta.

Se volverá loco, ya no lo duda.

Escucha la puerta, seguro es Francis _otra vez. _Frunce el ceño, le pateará el trasero a ese maldito francés. ¿Qué parte de que quiere estar solo no entiende esa rana?

O quizá es Kiku, no, eso es imposible. Él tiene llaves de la casa, por lo que jamás tocaría la puerta, quizá sólo se ha vuelto loco y no sea nadie.

Gira la perilla, abriendo lenta y perezosamente la puerta.

¡¿Eh?

Debe estar alucinando, sin embargo una parte de él se niega a creerlo. Se abraza a Kiku, _su _Kiku. Aun si es una alucinación lo mejor es estrecharlo. Qué lindo, hasta se sonroja y corresponde al abrazo.

¿Es de verdad una ilusión?

No se siente como una ¿es él real?

—"_Qué recibimiento tan cálido y extraño"_—piensa el oriental ajeno a todo el debate mental del rubio. Ajeno a todo su sufrimiento.

Arthur lo besa ya convencido de que no es una jugarreta de su mente. Es _su_ Kiku, suyo y de nadie más. Y la casa y el mundo entero vuelven a ser como antes, como deberían ser siempre: cálidos, tranquilos y familiares. El silencio se vuelve placentero y confortable. Y los labios de Kiku el postre más exquisito que jamás haya probado.

Dios, qué valioso es Kiku para él.

* * *

><p>Yo advertí del título fail ¿no? Y del ligero angst. Le traigo odio-amor a Iggy así que ahí está, quería algo dramático pero se me da mejor el angst, creo. En fin, espero les haya gustado en especial a Lucy-sama porque esto es para ella y vale, eso es todo.<p>

Ciao~


End file.
